Temblando
by marian-chan
Summary: Espero que haya entendido bien las instrucciones de como subir esto ¬¬..... Bueno, Tai recibe una llamada de Sora y lo que le dice no le agradará mucho..... ( de acuerdo, no es el mejor summary.... ¬¬)


Temblando.  
  
El teléfono suena, no había nadie en casa excepto él, quien estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató sino hasta el 4º ó 5º timbrazo.  
  
- Bueno.  
  
- Hola ¿Tai? - contestaron del otro lado.  
  
- So... Sora- tartamudeó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás?- las ideas se acumularon en su mente, justamente estaba pensando en ella.  
  
- Bien, gracias. Quería hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido en Navidad... con Matt ¿Podemos vernos en el parque?  
  
- Sí, claro ¿En 15 minutos?  
  
- Bien, nos vemos.  
  
Colgó y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de su amiga. Inconscientemente se obligó a arreglarse mientras recordaba aquel día cuando Sora le había dado ese regalo a Matt, ese regalo que había querido decir tantas cosas.... y que al parecer de ninguna de ellas las había entendido el halagado, más bien había creído que era un regalo de amigos pero Tai sabía la verdad, la triste y cruel verdad. Aún así no le importaba mucho, no mientras ella fuera feliz, de esa manera él se sentiría más tranquilo; fue por eso que la apoyó, que la animó a entragar el presente...  
  
- Se ve que has madurado Tai- le había dicho Agumon  
  
"Se ve que has madurado...", esa frase sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba en el parque.  
  
- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?  
  
- No, acabo de llegar. Gracias por venir.  
  
- No hay de qué. ¿Y de qué querías hablar?  
  
- No sé cómo decirlo, lo más normal sería haberle dicho a Mimi primero, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, puedo hablar más fácilmente contigo y.... bueno, lo que quería decirte es que... me gusta Matt... creo incluso que lo quiero....  
  
Por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para él, ya lo sospechaba pero eso no evitaba que las palabras sonaran crueles después de todo...  
  
- Bu.. bueno- dijo rehaciéndose- creo que... sería una buena idea que se lo dijeras...  
  
- ¿Tú crees?  
  
- Si, te seré sincero, puede que no te corresponda pero así no te quedarás con la duda. Matt no es de los que se burlarían de los sentimientos ajenos- le puso una mano en el hombro- Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.  
  
Ella sonrió agradecida.  
  
- Muchas gracias. Tengo que irme- iba a marcharse cuando le dijo- ¿Sabes? Eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener- dió la vuelta y corrió hacia su casa mientras Tai la seguía con una mirada dulce y sonreía algo triste ...  
  
Al día siguiente y como el día anterior sonó el teléfono , nuevamente estaba solo.  
  
- Esto se está haciendo costumbre..  
  
Con mucha flojera contestó y se llevó una gran sorpresa...  
  
- Sora...  
  
- Hola Tai, ¿sabes? estoy muy emocionada, han pasado muchas cosas y no sé por donde empezar.  
  
Tai se estremeció involuntariamente.  
  
Temblando, con los ojos cerrados  
  
el cielo está nublado, y a lo lejos tú...  
  
- Por el principio tal vez- bromeó.  
  
- Bueno... lo que pasa es que ayer fui con Matt y... yo... yo le dije lo que... lo que sentía...  
  
Hablando de lo que te ha pasado  
  
Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño  
  
Tanto daño, y yo sigo temblando....  
  
- Me dijo que había sido muy valiente, que él sentía lo mismo y que pensaba decírmelo. Me pidió que fuera su novia... y acepté. Entonces él... bueno... él tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo y...  
  
De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
  
os besastéis en silencio, donde no había luz  
  
Tai sonrió tristemente.  
  
Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo  
  
Como el que cuenta que ha pensado,   
  
que ha decidido que seguimos siendo amigos y yo,  
  
estoy temblando...  
  
Y llorando, y me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar  
  
Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar...  
  
- Sora, yo....  
  
... Desgarrándome, suplicándote intentando hacerte recordar.  
  
Pero tú, sólo dices: "Voy a colgar"...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Hola, sniff T_T , me gustó mucho este fic, es algo triste (¬¬ ¿algo...?) y de hecho me gusta el Taiora, pero quería hacer un songfic con esta canción y bueno..... alguien tenía que sufrir, y las condiciones eran perfectas, jeje lo siento Tai. 


End file.
